


Shimmer

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Nature, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the relationship is only implied but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Not simple magic, but magic that blends into life so easily it almost seems mundane... You think you're lucky.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Azalea Mirin, Speaker/Azalea Mirin





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

For as long as you had lived in the house next to Azalea’s, the dryad had never made a big deal out of her magic. It was just present enough that, so long as you did more than glance at her house from the corner of your eye like many passersby did, you were _aware_ there was magic, but it wasn’t…big. Flashy. That kind of thing.

Still, there was just _something_ about her garden after the spring rains, a little shimmer on some of the leaves that was just a bit too artful to be left over from the clouds. You’ve always thought it was beautiful.


End file.
